Thoughts of a Three-Year-Old
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Angelica makes a plan to manipulate the babies, she notices that Chuckie is not amongst the group, and thus begins to think about him. What exactly does Chuckie mean to Angelica, anyway?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Rugrats, which belongs to Arlene Klaskey and Gabor Csupo, Viacom and Nickelodeon!

Here's the next Nicktoon one-shot, this time, this one stars Angelica Pickles! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Inside the Pickles household, Angelica was busy chuckling evilly to herself as she was nabbing a few cookies and silently munching on them... if silently munching meant she was eating them quickly and making those grunting sounds, she surely got that part of her characteristic down.<p>

As Angelica was enjoying another cookie, she looked towards the playpen, where the babies were at. Tommy, Phil and Lil were talking about what they were planning on doing today. Angelica could only roll her eyes. Whatever they've got planned, Angelica would be sure to either join in and likely ruin it. That's how she works, really.

Angelica chuckled to herself as she was about to get near the area... when she noticed something. Chuckie had not come in. Now, why did she care that Chuckie was here, she thought to herself. He was just like the other dumb babies, gullible and would be willing to listen to her, even her cousin, Tommy.

So, why did she even care that Chuckie wasn't even hear for her tormenting ideals? She paused as she sat down to think. She knew that out of all the babies in her group, Chuckie was the easiest and most likely would listen to Angelica in a heartbeat unless Angelica pushes things too far. Chuckie was the most gullible out of all the babies, sure, Tommy, Phil and Lil had their moments of gullibility, and Susie, whenever she joined in the fun, may as well have been the only sane person of the group, aside from Tommy whenever he wasn't gullible.

She paused as she sat down. She remembered overhearing her uncle Stu on the phone with Chuckie's father, saying that Chuckie was sick in bed with a small cold. Well, she was sure Chuckie'll get over it soon.

But what if he didn't get over it, Angelica thought to herself. What if the cold became gradually worse as time went on? Would it become a point where Chuckie would eventually lose his own voice. She shuddered a bit. A world without Chuckie Finister... it would be pretty tough... and things would not be the same without him.

Despite all the hard times that Angelica would put Chuckie through, she knew he had it pretty rough. She knew that Chuckie was without a mother for some time... and she remembered feeling bad for him whenever he looked up in the sky and looked distant. Did Chuckie still think about his mother and what she looked like before her death? Angelica didn't know the full details, but she knew that Chuckie missed his mother. She knew Chuckie's father was doing his best to take care of Chuckie... and heck, her parents, her aunt and uncle and Phil and Lil's parents were doing their best to support their friend. Surely, surely that was enough for even him...

Angelica looked back to Tommy, Phil and Lil, who were laughing with each other as they started rolling a ball back and forth to each other, and talking about whatever they were thinking about... probably something about Uncle Stu's new invention, or as the babies would kindly put it, 'en vent young'. Angelica almost chuckled to herself. Probably not what the babies would have named it, but she just made something up out of the blue. Still, sometimes seeing this group wasn't the same without Chuckie being here...

Angelica paused some more as she thought about Chuckie. Did she actually like that little scaredy-baby? Even though she was a little too young to know what love is, she had heard about the concept. Apparently, it was when a boy and a girl look into each other and dance with each other. Something about the concept of 'love' confused the three year old...

No, it couldn't be love. Maybe it was just the cookies talking to her...

But she still cared for Chuckie, regardless. Chuckie may be gullible, he may be a bit of a coward at times, but Angelica knew that she would always like that boy for who he is, even if he wasn't gullible enough. Out of all the babies that she would hang out with, she'd actually deem Chuckie as a... second-favorite at least.

Well, at least Angelica knows Chuckie will pull through. Most babies that get sick that she knew always pulled through with the right medicine. She was confident. Chuckie will be fine. He was always fine...

For now, she decided to head on over to Tommy, Phil and Lil. Whatever they were thinking about today, hopefully she put a little of her magic into how she would want it done...

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to...<strong>

**Christine Cavanaugh (1963 to 2014)**

**Thank you for lending your voice to our favorite characters in the '90s, like Gosalyn, Dexter and Chuckie Finister. I'm not sure we'll be able to have another Christine in our lives...**

* * *

><p>And this is another Nicktoon one-shot done! What do you think? Anyway, another Nicktoon one-shot is coming up, so keep an eye out! Read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! Anyway, thank you for reading, have a great day!<p> 


End file.
